Popeye the Phantom Man
by phantomkittenwoman
Summary: I wrote another chapter. I can't believe it! All this is is random nonsense.[fop lovers beware]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Again I don't own POTO. I'm sorry I misspelled Erik's name [maybe   
  
I'm a good fan as I thought I was]  
  
Author's note: This was my first fic. And my lst, for those of you who read the   
  
FIRST ONE I had out. So please read and review, If it is that bad I promise  
  
I'll never write again  
  
Kittenwoman is crying in her room. She is sad and lonely.  
  
Kittenwoman: I'm sad and lonely. [starts crying again] four people appear   
  
and I grin evilly.  
  
Erik: pink room, pink bed..., PINK FLUFFY ANIMALS!! IT'S you again!  
  
Raoul: Yea, another sleepover? WHOOPY!! :). Has barbie doll pillow.  
  
Kittenwoman:T_T, No, Raoul, you guys are here to entertain me, Raoul, you're a  
  
mistake of nature.  
  
Raoul: Strange, my mommy says I'm a mistake too.  
  
All: O_o  
  
Christine: Oh, kitty, did you get teased at school again? [starts trailing off  
  
in a long story about before Erik, she was the most teased girl at the theatre. Erik's  
  
bored and tries to interrupt, but couldn't resist her blue eyes. So He turns on the TV.  
  
"So just tell Erik who it is and he'll get a chandelier...."  
  
Erik: LOOK, on the cubey thingy. There's a cute blue alien who wants to destroy  
  
A city but a small girl stops him and makes him good. :).  
  
Kittenwoman: It's called Lilo and Stitch.  
  
Nadir: What in THE FLYING MONKEYS do you want us to do?  
  
Kittenwoman: sing :)  
  
Raoul: [starts babbling off] Nadir is a smelly ol' meanie. Erik is a ugly,mean..  
  
[Eric starts chasing Raoul around my room, breaking my things. So since none of   
  
the poto characters are doing what I'm writing, I lock them in the closet with  
  
Raoul. All come out shivering except the fop who is wearing a dress of mine.]  
  
Kittenwoman: Sing a song about Erik. [Erik grins} :)  
  
Erik: Well, I have been working on music that may go somewhere.  
  
Christine: I already wrote it!  
  
Kittenwoman: uh, Christine, your music looks familiar. [Nadir nods heads]  
  
Christine: [blushes] Uh,no, uh, IT'S MINE, I WROTE IT I DON'T  
  
WATCH CARTOONS!! Hehe, What on Earth are they?  
  
All: O_O  
  
Nadir: For the safety of my turban, let's sing.  
  
[popeye theme starts]  
  
Nadir: Erik the phantom man  
  
Erik: I don't want to be a masked man  
  
Raoul: Me hate him  
  
Christine:[walks in with tray] I cooked chicken[all: yummy]  
  
All: ERIK THE PHANTOM MAN  
  
Raoul: TOOT TOOT  
  
Kittenwoman: Christine, you do watch cartoons!  
  
Christine: Well, I know I had a lovely time, but we really must be heading home.  
  
[here our beloved Erik is still watching TV.  
  
Erik: But I don' t get to find out what happens to Stitch.  
  
[Kittenwoman hands him a stuffed stitch]  
  
Erik:[ looks at the thing and grins under his mask] I'll shall write a song for you,  
  
Stitch.  
  
Poto characters : bye, that was the dumbest song ever.  
  
Kittenwoman: Well, that was strange. I wonder what's on TV? [ looks through   
  
Guide.] Popeye's on 


	2. Another chapter? how?

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own them. They own me! :)   
  
All this is random silliness I made up. Or did it happen last Saturday oh well,  
  
I'm bad with memory. Thanks Christi-Chan for the encouragement! :)   
  
Author's note: Please Read and review. Pllleeeeaaase! P.S. I'm just Kitten in this.  
  
Setting{Erik's home} We hear lovely singing.  
  
Erik:[holding a stitch doll is singing to it.] Somewhere over the rainbow  
  
Stitch is blue, I wish I lived over the rainbow, Instead of being written about by a  
  
Bitc....  
  
Kitten: Oh, ErikyPoo :)  
  
Erik: How many times did I tell you not to call me that!  
  
Kitten: Fifty six. And ninety eight times to not call you PhantomWantom and   
  
twentythree not to call you Erishishywishy. ;)   
  
Erik: T_T How did you find me?  
  
Kitten: I'm a phan, whad'ya expect? All I have to do wiggle my nose or blink. And  
  
I'm there. Were you singing to your doll?  
  
Erik: It's a soft action figure! And, no I wasn't singing.  
  
Nadir: Yes, you were, I've been back here for an hour. You forgot about today,  
  
Didn't you? [Nadir is carrying boxes and has Christine and Raoul behind him]  
  
Erik: O_o* I almost, but thanks for reminding me! Today is the day I make  
  
Money off my fans! [laughs evilly] Mawhahahaha. [Kitten doesn't believe him]  
  
Nadir: Wow, Erik your mask sure looks sparkily clean! [commercial music starts]  
  
Erik: Well, thank you, Nadir. I owe it to...  
  
Both Nadir and Erik: Oxymask![Erik] Say, Kitten you collect masks for an odd  
  
reason. You could use this at only 19.99   
  
Raoul: oooo,I wan it!  
  
Nadir: Which reminds me, How do you get that terrible fop smell out of your Punjab  
  
Lasso?  
  
Erik: Why, I use Punjabfresh. All you do is wash your lasso with this and it comes  
  
Out smelling like fresh laundry....In springtime. Act now we'll throw this made up  
  
Offer in free with Oxymask. [I buy two boxes. Christine gets it for free ;), And Raoul  
  
Spent all his money on sixty boxes and ate them.]  
  
Christine: Why do you want this thing[she picks up stitch doll]  
  
Erik: Why did I want it? [he throws it away but Raoul saves it and starts hugging it]  
  
Kitten: I made you want it so the fop would want it and when he got it there'd be  
  
Some peace.  
  
Nadir: Why not just give it to him straight off?  
  
Kitten: O_O Why don't I think of the easy ways.  
  
Christine: Great, I hope he doesn't put it in the bath with him like all his other toys.  
  
All: O_o Why do you know that?  
  
Christine: Every day Meg, Mde. Giry, or I flip heads or tails to see who has to   
  
Clean his tub out, if we don't he'll sit on them and they'll go up his as...  
  
Erik: Stop with the information Nadir is already vomiting.  
  
Christine: Well, You don't know what its like to have him steal a giga pet that Kitten  
  
Got me then find out where it is!   
  
Kitten: Change of subject, it was funny on Jackass but this involves my things.  
  
[takes off Erik's mask {all:O_O}]  
  
Christine: Someones gonna get it.   
  
Erik: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW MY RULES!  
  
Kitten: Well I heard what you look like, I just wanted to see you silly :)   
  
And you look a lot like Jack Skellington, The cutest dead guy animated!  
  
Erik: Who? [ Kitten realizes they never seen Nightmare b4 Christmas so, she makes  
  
Them watch it]  
  
Erik: I do look a little like that don't I? [all nod]  
  
Christine: Well I thought the rag doll Sally was adorable.  
  
Kitten: You can get Jack and Sally stuff At HotTopic if you want.  
  
All: Lets go to the mall.  
  
Nadir: It's a good idea, We've got more money from Oxymask.  
  
Raoul[just woke up cause he fell asleep befor the movie]: Come on, Chelsea,  
  
I want a singing hamster.  
  
Kitten: (gasps) YOU REVEALED MY NAME YOU MORON!  
  
Christine: At least he didn't say your last name that would be dangerous.[Raoul   
  
starts to open his mouth, but is gagged by Erik.  
  
Kitten: At least my name isn't Ra-oul the ghoul! :)  
  
Erik:{laughs} turns to the fop] That will stick to you for a long time.  
  
Christine: You know I think I made a decision. Erik Do you wanna go steady?  
  
Erik: HELL YES!  
  
Christine: What on Earth was I thinking when I left with him, if I could do it all  
  
Over, not only would I've chosen you, but I'd let you kill Raoul.  
  
All: Too late now [The Fop is standing on his head] And we go to the mall and leave  
  
Raoul there. The End 


End file.
